You Can't Help Who You Love
by jarellswifey4lyfe
Summary: Jarell and Brittany have been best friends all of their lives...Brittany knows that she's in love with Jarell and Jarell knows that he's in love wit Brittany he just don't wanna admit it...R&R to see if Jarell changes his mind and him and Brittany hook up
1. Default Chapter

You Can't Help Who You Love Ok this is my first story...B2K,IMx,and my friends is in it so without any further ado here is the characters then I will start the story.  
  
Characters: Druex-16-denise is his girlfriend Jarell-17-single Omari-17-girlfriend is Lacey Demario-17-girlfriend is Jennifer Marques-18-girlfriend is Alanna Kelton-19-girlfriend is Erin Jerome-18-girlfriend is Tia Denise-15 Brittany-17-single Lacey-15 Jennifer-16 Alanna-18 Erin-18 Tia-19 Lakia-15 Shad-15  
  
ch.1-Dreams  
  
Brittany's POV  
  
RIIIIING RIIIIIIING  
  
Brittany:Damn what is that?  
  
RIIING  
  
Brittany:Oh its the phone but its 3:30 in the morning who could be calling at this time?  
  
RIING  
  
Brittany:Hello?  
  
Voice:Hey Brittany baby  
  
Brittany:Who this be?  
  
Voice:It's Jarell...I thought you'd know my voice  
  
Brittany:Oh hey Rell why you callin hurr so early in the morning?  
  
Jarell:I was wonderin if I could come over.  
  
Brittany:Why? You live right next door you'll see me in the morning when we go to school.  
  
Jarell:But I need to see you now.  
  
(A/N:Damn how stupid can I be?)  
  
Jarell: Please I really need ta see you.  
  
Brittany:OK but hurry up  
  
Jarell:Iight I'll holla in a few.  
  
Brittany Iight 1  
  
Jarell:1  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
DING DONG  
  
Brittany:I'm coming  
  
Brittany answers the door to see Jarell standing there in his boxers and a white wife beater.  
  
Brittany:......  
  
Jarell:haha...come here  
  
He pulls me towards him and closes the door.Then he pulls me over to the couch and leans in to kiss me when...  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
Brittany:DAMN alarm clock...shit it was only a dream!  
  
I got up and got ready for school and when I went outside Jarell was waiting for me in his car.  
  
Jarell:Yo wassup whitey?  
  
Brittany:Jarell....nicca you know I'm white but I'm more black than your ass could eva be.  
  
Jarell:Oh yeah I forgot...wassup shawty?  
  
Brittany:Nuttin too much what bout you?  
  
Jarell:Nuttin  
  
Brittany(thinkin):DAMN he's lookin fine as a mutha today!  
  
Jarell POV:  
  
DAMN!!!!Brittany really is lookin good today.I know she's my best friend and all,,,I mean we've known each other all of our lives but dayum.....she starts looking better and better to me er'day.  
  
Brittany:JARELL!!!!Did you hear a word I just said?  
  
Jarell:HUH??Oh no let's just go pick up the others and get to school.  
  
Brittany:Iight  
  
Hey yall this is the first chapter of my first story on here so please tell me what you really think about it....R&R and when I get reviews I'll add some more chapters....HOLLA ~1~ 


	2. In the cargetting Jennifer

(A/N:I don't know,own,or affiliate in anyway with B2K)  
  
  
  
You Can't Help Who You Love  
  
Ch.2-in the car/getting Jennifer  
  
Jennifer POV  
  
Damn another year of smelly ass teachers with bad ass breath.I can't wait to see the crew though.OK for those of you who don't know me I'm Jennifer and I'm one of Brittany's best friends. I go wit Demario and you know the dealy with the others hopefully.Oh here come Jarell and Brittany right now so I gots ta go.  
  
Jennifer:Yo wassup niccas?  
  
Brittany:Girl get in the frikkin car so we can pick up the others and we won't be late.  
  
Jennifer:OK I know Rell got this Escalade and all but who we pickin up?  
  
Jarell: We pickin up Demario,Lacey,Omari,and Jerome...the others are goin wit Druex.  
  
Jennifer:Iight  
  
Brittany's POV:  
  
Dang I really wanna get with Rell but I don't think he'll eva wanna get wit me juss because...well look at us oh well. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear Jennifer talkin to me or the way that Rell was looking at me either. Just then Jennifer hit me upside my head.  
  
Brittany:What the hell was that for?  
  
Jennifer:For you not paying any attention to me.  
  
Brittany:Whatchu mean?  
  
Jarell:She was talking to you.  
  
Brittany:Oh ok.  
  
Jarell's POV:  
  
DAMN why can't I stop thinkin bout her? OK I'ma turn on the radio and try to get my mind off of her.  
  
Author's POV:  
  
Just as Rell thought that thought Brittany reached over and turned on the radio.The song 'Don't Change' by Musiq was on.  
  
Brittany:OOOOO girl this my song.  
  
Jennifer:LOL ok girl sing then...you know you got the skillz..  
  
Brittany:Yeah I know lol... I'll love you when your hair turns gray ya and I'll still want you if you gain a lil weight.The way I feel for you will always be the same just as long as your love don't change.Cuz I was meant for you and you were meant for me....Just as long as your love don't change.  
  
Brittany:OK let me stop before I emburrass myself lol.  
  
Jarell:No you have a beautiful voice.  
  
Brittany:Yeah whateva!  
  
Jarell: No I'm serious  
  
Brittany's POV:  
  
OMG did he just say that?  
  
Jarell POV:  
  
OMG I can't believe I just said that!But she can sing!  
  
Author POV:  
  
Jarell unconsciously licked his lips.  
  
Jennifer POV:  
  
OMG did he just say and do what I think he just said and did?  
  
Jarell: UMMMMM lets just go get the others and get to skool!  
  
Jennifer:Ya we betta do dat...  
  
Jarell's POV:  
  
DAMN anything to get me to stop acting like this....I just needa stop before sumn happens...  
  
OH SHIT!!!! Uh oh I betta do sumn before any1 sees dis...  
  
Sorry yall...but if you want more you gonna hafta leave some reviews!!!!! Brittany 


	3. At school with Lacey and Omari

You Can't Help Who You Love  
  
Ch.3-At School with Lacey and Omari  
  
Lacey POV:  
  
Lacey:Hey baby sup?  
  
Omari:The sky  
  
Lacey:Boy stop bein such a smartass  
  
Omari:But isn't that why you love me?  
  
Lacey:That's not the only reason  
  
I walk up to him and give him a kiss.  
  
Omari:MMMM baby I gots ta get ta class  
  
Lacey:Ya so do I  
  
Omari:Oh here come the crew  
  
Lacey:Sup girls?  
  
Girls:Nuttin much sis!  
  
(A/N:the girls are all play sistas)  
  
Omari:Sup guys?  
  
Boys:Nuttin too much  
  
Omari:Iight hey yall we gots ta get ta class...  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG  
  
Omari:CUZ WE LATE!!!  
  
Brittany:LOL oh shut yo mouf we fine....er'one gon be late on the first day.  
  
Er'one:True true.  
  
Omari POV:  
  
Omari:JARELL!!! Earth to Jarell!!  
  
Jarell:Huh what?  
  
Omari:Are you iight?  
  
Jarell:No  
  
Omari:Iight wassup?  
  
Jarell:I'll tell you but you can't tell the guys yet.  
  
Omari:Iight sooooo spill.  
  
I'm standin there as Jarell looks around.  
  
Jarell:Iight so here's the deal I was sittin in my car taday waitin for Brittany so I could take her to school like we do erry year.  
  
Omari:Yeah?  
  
Jarell:Would you just shut up and lemme finish?  
  
Omari:Sry go ahead  
  
Jarell:Iight as I was sayin...I was sittin there and when she came out wearin those baggy jeans and that tight spaghetti strap shirt...my breath just caught....and now I can't stop thinkin bout her and I even...  
  
What he told me next..well it surprised me...  
  
Omari:OMG are you seriouse????  
  
Jarell:Yup  
  
Omari:LOL  
  
Jarell:Shut up  
  
LUNCHTIME  
  
Lacey POV:  
  
Jennifer was just goin on and on about her summer and I noticed that Brittany wasn't as into the convo as she usually is.  
  
Lacey:Yo Britt wassup witchu?  
  
Brittany:Huh oh I'm just thinkin  
  
Lacey:Bout what?  
  
Brittany:Well you know the deal wit my feelins for Rell right?  
  
Lacey:Ya you've had them for 5 years now...since yall was 12.  
  
Brittany:Ya well they're getting stronger now and I don't know what to do bout them.  
  
Lacey:Ya well all I can tell you is to try and hide them until they either go away or you have someone else to point them towards.  
  
Brittany:Ya but thats hard....it always has been.  
  
Lacey:But you managed didn't you?  
  
Brittany:Yeah.  
  
Just then I turn around to see Jarell...  
  
Lacey:OMG...Brittany look  
  
Brittany:What I'm tryin to eat my lunch.  
  
She truns around and...  
  
Brittany:OMG how long have you been standing there?  
  
Jarell:.......  
  
Sorry bout the cliffhanga but u know a writers got ta do what a writas got ta do...R&R holla Brittany 


	4. Surprises

You Can't Help Who You Love  
  
Ch.4-Surprises  
  
Jarell POV:  
  
Did I just hear what I think I heard?My ears must needta be checked out or sumn.  
  
Brittany:Earth to Jarell...  
  
Jarell:What?  
  
Brittany:I asked you a question.  
  
Jarell:Oh I'm sorry I musta zoned out or sumn what u asked me?  
  
Brittany:I asked how long you was standing there?  
  
Jarell:Oh I didn't hear anything if that's what you mean.  
  
Lacey POV:  
  
Yeah right I'ma hafta talk to him lata.Cuz I need ta know what he heard and if he has feelings for Brittany like Jennifer said he seemed like he had taday.  
  
Lacey:Yo Brittany we need ta get ta Mr. Chaly's Algebra class.  
  
Brittany:Huh what do you mean we got another 30 minutes before we have to go to his class.  
  
Lacey:NO we don't....he asked me and you to come in early and help him with sumn remember?  
  
I gave her that look that said 'I need ta talk ta you'  
  
Brittany:Oh yeah thats right...Jarell we'll catch up with you later.  
  
I saw her give him a look that kinda said she needed him but of course he's too slow to realize it.(A/N:no pun intended)  
  
Lacey:Iight girl come on.  
  
Brittany:Fa'sho  
  
Brittany POV:  
  
Damn I'm glad she got me outta there otherwise I woulda jumped on Rell like there wasn't anyone around.LOL  
  
Lacey:Iight come on let's go to the gym and play some one on one and talk.  
  
Brittany:Iight I'm up for a good competition in b-ball.  
  
So we go to the gym and run into Denise,Jennifer,Lakia,and Alanna.  
  
Alanna:Yo wassup?  
  
Me&Lacey:Nuttin too much wats crackin wit yall?  
  
Alanna:Nuttin  
  
Denise:Nuttin  
  
Jennifer:Nuttin  
  
Lakia:Nuttin  
  
Lacey:Well we need a ball  
  
Brittany:Ya brb  
  
Er'one:Iight  
  
So I go to get a b-ball and who do I see???....Omari  
  
Brittany:Hey O  
  
Omari:Sup Britt?  
  
Brittany:Nothin...but Rell has been actin strange do you have any idea as to why he is?  
  
Omari:Ya but I promised him I wouldn't tell....but you've been actin wierd too.  
  
Brittany:I'll tell you why I've been actin wierd if you tell me why Rell's been actin wierd.  
  
Omari:What do I get out of it?  
  
Brittany:I'll hafta talk to Lacey but you neva know.  
  
Omari:Hmmmmm...iight this is the deal wit Jarell...  
  
He told me and I was just in shock....him feel that way towards me?  
  
Omari:Iight now its yo' turn.  
  
Brittany:Iight  
  
Omari POV:  
  
DAMN....Rell ain't gonna believe dis...but if I tell him I'd be betraying Britt....but then I did betray him too....*sigh*....I guess he should know.  
  
Omari:Damn girl...  
  
Brittany:Ya I know...well I'll holla atchu lata...I gotta a b-ball game ta get to.  
  
Omari:Iight I'ma go and get the guys and we gonna watch yall iight?  
  
Brittany:Fine by me.  
  
LaceyPOV:  
  
Lacey:DAMN girl finally what took ya so long?  
  
Brittany:I ran into yo man.  
  
Lacey:Oh what did he say?  
  
Brittany:Girl all I gotta say is I'ma hafta talk ta you.  
  
Lacey:Why?  
  
Brittany:It's sumn bout Rell...  
  
Lacey:Oh iight..  
  
Damn Brittany has this huge ass grin on her face....  
  
Lacey:Girl you gon hafta tell me soon cuz you cheesin like WHOA!  
  
Brittany:I will lets get this game started.  
  
Girls:Iight  
  
Alanna:Iight here go the teams...Lacey,Brittany,and Jennifer on one team....me,Lakia,and Denise on the other.  
  
Girls:Iight...  
  
Brittany:Let's play.  
  
I see the guys walk in and know sumn is up by the looks on they faces.They go and sit down so now I'm like iight maybe not....but you neva know with them.  
  
*end of the game*  
  
Brittany:YES we won..good game er'one  
  
Er'one:Good game...  
  
OK you peeps ain't gonna believe what happened next...the guys ran up and....  
  
Sorry yall...but you gonna hafta leave some reviews ta find out what happened.HOLLA Brittany 


	5. Is Lakia gonna get a boyfriend and wats ...

Hey yall I'ma add some more peeps to da story and just bare wit me....I'll try ta make it ta where ya can understand...HOLLA  
  
(A/N:I don't own Shad (bow wow))  
  
You Can't Help Who You Love  
  
Ch.5-Is Lakia gonna get a boyfriend and wats up wit Brittany and Jarell?  
  
Brittany's POV:  
  
OMG the guys are all over the girls....well er'one gettin kissed cept me and lakia cuz well we ain't got a boyfriend.So I tell Lakia that I'ma talk to her lata cuz she had ta go then I told er'one that I'd see them lata cuz I was leavin.They waved their hands sayin iight so I juss walked off and once I was outta the gym I started ta cry.  
  
Jarell POV:  
  
*sigh*Damn wats up wit Brittany?She didn't even say one word ta me...lemme me see if Lacey knows.  
  
Jarell:Yo Lacey....do you know whats up wut Brittany?  
  
Lacey:....  
  
Jarell:Well do you?  
  
Lacey:*sigh* You're wats up wit her.  
  
Jarell:Wat do you mean?  
  
Lacey:Omari I'ma go and talk to Jarell....I'll catch up wit you lata iight?  
  
Omari:Iight babygirl  
  
*Wit Lakia*  
  
Lakia's POV:  
  
I was walking down the hall when I saw Shad.I've been crushin him for the longest!Uh oh here he comes!  
  
Shad:Yo wassup?  
  
Lakia:Nuttin you?  
  
Shad:Nuttin...hey I heard that a few guys was crushin on you...  
  
Lakia:Really...who?  
  
Shad:Corey,Terrance,Chez,and...  
  
Lakia:And who?  
  
Shad:Me  
  
Lakia:Really?  
  
Shad:Ya...so I was umm wondering if you'd like to go out ta dinner wit me tonight?  
  
Lakia:Ummm...iight  
  
Shad:Great...I gotta get ta class but I'll holla lata iight?  
  
Lakia:Iight see ya lata boi.  
  
*back wit the peeps in the gym*  
  
Jarell's POV:  
  
Jarell:Really???  
  
Lacey:Ya  
  
Jarell:Damn...hol up u hear sumn?  
  
Lacey:Ya it sounds like someone is cryin...come on.  
  
We go out the gym to see Brittany standing against the wall cryin...I motioned to Jarell that he should take care of this and that I was goin back to the gym and get back to my man...he nodded iight and I left.  
  
Brittany's POV:  
  
I was standing there just cryin and thinkin those 'what if' thoughts when I felt someone's hands start ta wipe my tears away.I looked up to see Jarell.At that moment the butterflies that I had once had got so much stronger and it got really hard to breathe.And if that wasn't bad enough my knees started to give out under me.And I started to fall but Jarell caught me.  
  
Brittany:What do you want?  
  
Jarell:WHOA!I just wanted to see what was wrong witchu....  
  
Brittany:Jarell...You're whats wrong with me.  
  
Jarell:Haha...so I've heard.  
  
Brittany:What do you mean?  
  
Jarell:Shhhhhh...  
  
Jarell put his finger on my lips to shut me up.  
  
Jarell:Lacey told me about your feelins for me and I've wanted to do this for so long.  
  
Just then he leaned in and his lips touched mine.All those feelins just got stronger and I started ta get real tingly all over the place.He parted his lips and his tongue traced mine begging for access.I opened my mouth and his tongue entered.He softly moaned and so did I.But I heard someone coming and I pulled away from him just in time....cuz right then our coach....Coach Crewe came walking by....  
  
Jarell:Damn...that was close.  
  
Brittany:(breathing slowly)yes it was.  
  
Jarell smiled that beautiful smile of his at me and I almost fainted...but caught myself.  
  
*in algebra class*  
  
Lacey:so what happened between you and Rell?  
  
Brittany:I can't tell you here...I'll tell you on the way home...you only got ta wait 25 minutes since this is last period.  
  
Lacey:Iight  
  
Lakia:You gots ta tell me too.  
  
Brittany:I will...Kia I heard you and Shad hooked up.  
  
Lakia:That is a strong maybe...he asked me to dinner tonight.  
  
Brittany&Lacey:OOOOOO you go girl.  
  
Lakia:LOL thank you thank you...  
  
Brittany:UGH! I'm sick of this class...I need ta get outta here...  
  
Lacey:Ya thank God it's Friday!  
  
Brittany:Sholl nuff...  
  
Lakia:Hey I got an idea...I'll tell Shad that I'll go out wit him tomorrow that me and my girls are gonna have a girls night out tonight and we can have a sleep over at my house or sumn and stay up all night talkin.watchin movies,and eatin chocolate?  
  
Brittany&Lacey:Good idea...lets do dat...  
  
Lakia:Iight..  
  
Lakia POV:  
  
I write Shad a note and pass it up to him.  
  
~the note~  
  
Hey Shad,me and my girls are gonna have a girls night tonight...can we do the dinner thing tomorrow?  
  
Sure anything babygirl  
  
Iight baby  
  
Lakia:Iight its set.  
  
Girls:Cool  
  
Iight yall that was chapter 5...review ta get anotha chapter...oh yeah and I might make this NC-17...but I don't know yet. Brittany 


	6. The Sleepover

Hey yall I just changed this to NC-17 soooo I hope you enjoy it.Also I took out Tia and replaced her with Lakia if you haven't noticed.  
  
You Can't Help Who You Love  
  
Ch.6-The Sleepover  
  
Lakia POV:  
  
OK here's the dealie. All of us girls just got over here and thankfully my parents are out of town on business. Anyways we're here eatin some junk food and talkin bout the guys. Oh yeah and one of Brittany's friends that we just met is here. Her name is Ashley and she goes wit this boy named Chris.  
  
Brittany:So Ashley whats up wit you and Chris?  
  
Ashley:Girl shut up...there ain't nuttin goin on wit me and Chris.  
  
All the girls:Uh huh right  
  
Ashley:Well there ain't  
  
Lakia:Well say what you wanna say...but we ain't gon believe ya.  
  
Brittany:Girl you can say that again... RIIIIING Brittany:Shit! I forgot to turn off my cellie...hol'up  
  
Girls:Iight  
  
Brittany's POV:  
  
Brittany:Hello?  
  
Voice:Hey babygirl sup?  
  
Brittany:Damn who this be?  
  
Voice:Damn you don't know your own man's voice when you hear it?  
  
Brittany:I ain't got a man.  
  
Damn who the hell is this muthafucka?  
  
Voice:Then what was that kiss early taday all about?  
  
Brittany:Ohhhhhhh Jarell...well ummmm....  
  
Brittany&Jarell:I know how you feel about me.  
  
Brittany:WHOA! ummmm ok....so if we both know each otha's feelins where do we go from here?  
  
Jarell:Well you can go to the front door.  
  
Brittany:OKK???  
  
Jarell:Now open it  
  
Brittany:LOL I kinda figured that.  
  
So I open the door and there he is standin there lookin hella good.I smile and close my cellie.  
  
Jarell:Hey there...come here  
  
Brittany:OK  
  
So I walk up to him and I kiss him.He starts ta deepen it and we start getting so into it that we didn't notice the 7 pairs of eyes on us.  
  
Lacey POV:  
  
LOL OMG ok this was unepected.  
  
Lacey:Shhhh come on let's leave them alone.  
  
Ashley&Lakia&Denise:Ya come on yall  
  
So we leave and go back to the kitchen.  
  
Erin:LOL OMG this can't be happening...LOL  
  
Jennifer:Ya Britt must be real happy right now.  
  
Alanna:Fa sho  
  
Lacey:I wonder what they're doing.  
  
Jennifer:It's none of our business.  
  
Author's POV:  
  
Jarell and Brittany were kissing and Jarell picked her up and took her down the hall never breaking the kiss.He took her into the guest room and layed her on the bed.  
  
(A/N:Sorry to interrupt but just to let you know in the story Jarell and Lakia are related...thats why he knows his way around the house.)  
  
Jarell moved down to Brittany's neck and Brittany moaned softly.Then he looked at Brittany and...  
  
Sorry ta leave yall hangin like this but you hafta review ta find out what happens!Holla Brittany 


	7. A Good Girl or a Bad Girl?

Sorry that I haven't updated in a couple of days but I've been hella busy lol.Ummmmz I ain't sure how good this chapter will be but I'm doin my best.Holla!  
  
You Can't Help Who You Love  
  
Ch.7-A Good Girl or a Bad Girl?  
  
Brittany's POV:  
  
Brittany:Jarell whats wrong?  
  
Jarell:Are you sure you're ready?  
  
Brittany:No I'm not all that sure are you?  
  
Jarell:No  
  
Brittany:OK sooooo now what do you wanna do?  
  
Jarell:How about we have some fun?  
  
Brittany:What do you have in mind?  
  
*In the kitchen*  
  
Lacey's POV:  
  
Ashley:You know I am curious as to what they're doin.  
  
Girls:Ya us too.  
  
Lacey:Let's go check it out.  
  
So we walk out of the kitchen but to our surprise they ain't there no more.  
  
Lakia:Maybe they went to the guest room.  
  
Lacey:Ya lets go check that out.  
  
We walk down the hallway and halfway to the guestroom we hear sumn.  
  
Ashley:Do yall hear that?  
  
Lacey:Ya...OMG it sounds like they're....you know!  
  
Girls:LOL ya.  
  
*In the room*  
  
Jarell's POV:  
  
Brittany:LOL omg if they hear this they are gonna freak!  
  
Jarell:Fa real tho.Iight enuff moanin...lets start rockin the bed.  
  
Brittany:LOL they are gonna freak!  
  
*Outside the room*  
  
Lakia POV:  
  
Lakia:OMG do you hear that?  
  
Lacey:Ya it sounds like they're breaking the headboard off of the bed.  
  
Alanna:LOL sholl nuff does  
  
*Back in the room*  
  
Brittany's POV:  
  
Jarell:Iight Britt keep moanin and rockin the bed since they outside iight?  
  
Brittany:Iight  
  
So I keep moanin and rockin and Jarell goes to the door.Next thing I know Lakia,Lacey,Ashley,Alanna,Erin,Jennifer,and Denise were all on the bedroom floor and me and Rell just busted out laughin.  
  
*An hour later*  
  
Jarell:Damn that was fun.  
  
Brittany:Ya yall looked sooo stupid.LOL  
  
Denise:Man shut the hell up.  
  
Jarell:You know we did that just for that reason....to see the looks on yalls faces LOL.  
  
Alanna:You know even tho you're my boyfriend's cousin doesn't mean I can't kick your ass cuz I will.  
  
Brittany:Girl shut up....  
  
Lacey:Ya you know you and Marques woulda done the same thang.  
  
Alanna:Ya but we woulda done it fa real.  
  
Jennifer:No you wouldn't have...you said that you was gonna wait til you were married to start havin sex and that nuttin is gon stop you niether.  
  
Lakia:Fa'real tho you ain't gon give it up til you're married...you've already made that clear.  
  
Alanna:Fine leave me alone!  
  
Lacey:LOL  
  
BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
  
Brittany:What was that?  
  
UH-OH yall what just happened?Yall are gonna hafta leave me some reviews ta find out.HOLLA!~1~ Brittany 


	8. PLZ Don't Take My Sister!

Hey I know I ain't got no reviews on tha last chapter yet but I couldn't wait to add on.So I hope you like dis chapter.  
  
You Can't Help Who You Love  
  
Ch.8-PLZ!!! Don't Take My Sister!!!!  
  
Brittany's POV:  
  
BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
  
Brittany:What was that?  
  
Lacey:I'on know.  
  
Brittany:Well I'ma go check it out.  
  
Lacey:NO! I don't need ta lose you like we lost Valeria 3 years ago due to this gangsta thug shit yall was in to.  
  
Brittany:Girl don't worry bout me I'll be iight....we sistas forever...we blood and it don't come no thicker iight?And if sumn do happen I'll always be here for you...for all of you...in yours hearts and memory.  
  
Lacey&Jarell:But I don't know what I'd do without you.  
  
Brittany:Look I'll be iight...I got my heat...I neva gave it up...I mean for God sakes we're in tha ghetto!  
  
Lacey:OK but be careful.  
  
Brittany:I will.  
  
I walked up to Jarell and kissed him long and good.Then I went up to lacey and hugged her...and er'one came and it ended up bein a group hug.  
  
Brittany:Iight...if I'm not back in 5 come and see wats goin on...if you hear a gun shot come and see but be careful iight?  
  
Er'one:You too..  
  
Brittany:Bye!  
  
Er'one:Bye...We love you.  
  
Brittany:Love you too.  
  
*SIGH* OK here I go....let's just hope it wasn't what I think it was!I go out there and I peak around the corner...OMG!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...  
  
Brittany:MARQUES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marques:I'm iight its only my shoulda but this nigga needs ta be shot...we got into a fight and he took my heat!  
  
Brittany:Here take mines....I'ma try and take care of this...hopefully he would never shoot a lady.  
  
Marques:OK but be careful girlie.  
  
Brittany:I will.  
  
Shooter:Oh sooo I guess you're lookin to die helpin your lil friend?  
  
Brittany:Muthafucka ain't no1 hurts my friends and family and gets away wit it!  
  
Shooter:Oh really what are you gon do lil girl?*cocks gun*  
  
Brittany:Uhhh ummmm...you think I'm scurred of your ass?(pulls out another gun)  
  
Shooter:Oh so now you all big and errythang?  
  
Brittany:So what if I am?Hol up it's a lil hot.  
  
I take off my shirt and so now I'm standing in my sportsbra and my 'Bloods' tattoo is exposed.  
  
Shooter:Ohhh shit you're a blood?  
  
Brittany:Used to be a blood as in not anymore and no we ain't gon talk bout it...we just gon get this ova wit.  
  
I cock my gun and I aim at him.  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
*In the house wit all the peeps*  
  
Lacey POV:  
  
Lacey:OH SHIT! Let's go see what that was.  
  
We walk out and first I see Marques bleeding but he was also crying.  
  
(A/N: He had moved outta the way after Brittany had taken her shirt off.)  
  
Lacey:Marques...whats wrong?  
  
Marques:The muthafuckin coward shot Brittany.  
  
Lacey:What...NO!....OH GOD NO!  
  
I go runnin and see Brittany layin on the ground...she had been shot in the stomach but she was still concious.  
  
Lacey:Brittany you selfish lil bitch...I told you not to come out here but no! You had to ignore me.  
  
By this time I was in tears.  
  
Brittany:(smiles)I told you not to worry bout me...Blood is thicker than water and ours don't come no thicker remember?  
  
Lacey:Ya I remember..  
  
Brittany:You know what that guy said to me before he shot me?  
  
Lacey:What?  
  
Brittany:He told me that he knows who I go out with and that's the reason people hate me and Jarell.  
  
Lacey:Girl don't nobody hate you....and don't listen to him he don't kow what he talkin bout!It don't matter if you have an interracial relationship or not! YOU CAN'T HELP WHO YOU LOVE!You're not supposed to.You love Jarell with all your heart and he loves you back with that same amount of love.So what if other people think you're wrong...you and Jarell and all your friends and family know that yall are right.Don't let what other people say get to you.Ha but that ain't nothin to worry bout right now...we need to get you and Marques to the hospital before yall bleed ta death.  
  
Brittany:Iight but you gon hafta carry me.  
  
Lacey:I'll try just don't give up on us now.  
  
Brittany:I'll try not to...  
  
Jarell:OMG! Is she all right.  
  
Lacey:NO! she's not all right we need ta get her and Marques to the hospital.  
  
Jarell:Ya right...come on yall lets go.  
  
Er'one:Iighty  
  
*In the car almost at the hospital*  
  
I'm sittin in the back holdin my sister on my lap tryin to keep her conscience...I was singin her one of her favorite songs to keep her awake...  
  
Lacey: TLC -Waterfalls  
  
A lonely mother gazing out of her window  
  
Staring at a son that she just can't touch  
  
If at any time he's in a jam  
  
She'll be by his side  
  
But he doesn't realize he hurts her so much  
  
But all the praying just ain't helping  
  
At all 'cause he can't seem to keep  
  
His self out of trouble  
  
So he goes out and he makes his money  
  
The best way he knows how  
  
Another body laying cold in the gutter  
  
Listen to me  
  
Chorus:  
  
Don't go chasing waterfalls  
  
Please stick to the rivers and the lakes that  
  
You're used to  
  
I know that you're gonna have it your way  
  
Or nothing at all  
  
But I think you're moving too fast  
  
Little precious has a natural obsession  
  
For temptation but he just can't see  
  
She gives him loving that his body can't handle  
  
But all he can say is baby it's good to me  
  
One day he goes and takes a glimpse  
  
In the mirror  
  
But he doesn't recognize his own face  
  
His health is fading and he doesn't know why  
  
3 letters took him to his final resting place  
  
Y'all don't hear me  
  
Chorus  
  
I seen a rainbow yesterday  
  
But too many storms have come and gone  
  
Leavin' a trace of not one God-given ray  
  
Is it because my life is ten shades of grey  
  
I pray all ten fade away  
  
Seldom praise Him for the sunny days  
  
And like His promise is true  
  
Only my faith can undo  
  
The many chances I blew  
  
To bring my life to anew  
  
Clear blue and unconditional skies  
  
Have dried the tears from my eyes  
  
No more lonely cries  
  
My only bleedin' hope  
  
Is for the folk who can't cope  
  
Wit such an endurin' pain  
  
That it keeps 'em in the pourin' rain  
  
Who's to blame  
  
For tootin' caine in your own vein  
  
What a shame  
  
You shoot and aim for someone else's brain  
  
You claim the insane  
  
And name this day and time  
  
For fallin' prey to crime  
  
I say the system got you victim to your own mind  
  
Dreams are hopeless aspirations  
  
In hopes of comin' true  
  
Believe in yourself  
  
The rest is up to me and you  
  
Chorus  
  
  
  
OH NO!...she's losin conscienceness.  
  
Lacey:Jarell! Get us to the hospital FAST! I don't care if you go over the speed limit....we're losin her!(Starting to cry even harder)  
  
Jarell:Oh fuck! I can't lose my babygirl!  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
Jarell was pacing back and forth in the waiting room which was making me even more nervous.  
  
Lacey:JARELL! Stop that she's gonna be fine.  
  
Jarell:Ya maybe you're right.  
  
He sits down.  
  
Lacey:All right I'll be back I'm goin to that lil church they have here...if the doctor comes with info bout Brittany tell him to go there and let me know iight?  
  
Er'one:(in tears and sobbin)Iight  
  
So I go to the church.  
  
Lacey:Oh dear Lord.Please don't let me lose my sister...she's the only true family I have left and if I lose her I'll lose myself....DON"T TAKE HER FROM ME...If you take her then I'm coming too and I don't wanna go...  
  
I was cut off by a female voice.  
  
FV:Hi um are you Lacey?  
  
Lacey:Yes ma'am  
  
FV:Hi I'm Dr. Simmons Brittany's doctor.  
  
Lacey:Oh hi...umm how is she?  
  
Dr. Simmons:Well she just got out of surgery...but she should be fine...it looks like all your praying worked.  
  
She smiled at me and I smiled back.  
  
Lacey:OK and what about Marques...the guy that went in with her?  
  
Dr.Simmons:Well he can leave tonight...but Brittany will have to stay here for about a week.  
  
Lacey:All right...but I'm almost positive that we're all gonna go get clothes and stay here until Brittany is released...oh and there are a few other people that might be coming but I'm not sure...  
  
Dr.Simmons:Thats fine...But just how many people are we talkin about?  
  
Lacey:Ummmm all together it'll be..  
  
I counted off on my fingers..  
  
Lacey:about 15 people all together here for her.  
  
Dr. Simmons:Umm ok..I'll see what I can work out ok?  
  
Lacey:All right.  
  
*Tlc-Waterfalls  
  
Sorry yall but I can't think of anything else right now.Dang....I even had it to where I got myself shot...oh well...ummm also in this chapter I made the first connection to the title.Well Review for more.HOLLA! Brittany 


	9. Some times Good Things Happen When Your ...

Hey yall I am soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated for a week and a half lol thats a LONG time BUT I've been busy with school and I've been doing sum extra curricular crap wit my friends lol...but the good news is I'm back and ready to give yall a good chapter.Iight now enuff of my yapping mouf and on to the 9th chapter...  
  
Ch.9-Sometimes Good Things Happen Right When You're Down  
  
A week later  
  
Brittany's POV:  
  
As I woke up I felt a sharp pain in my stomach...and it hurt like a bitch.I rolled my head and thought it was all a dream.Then I realized that it wasn't.I opened my eyes and the bright white lights almost blinded me.The next thing I saw was my sister asleep in a chair,Jennifer right beside her....I thought they were the only people in there but when I turned my head I saw a really cute guy...I thought I'd seen him somewhere before but I just couldn't make it out.  
  
Brittany:Hey you...who are you?  
  
Jarell's POV:  
  
I was awakened by sum1 asking me who I was.I looked up and saw Brittany awake.  
  
Jarell:Excuse me?  
  
Brittany:You heard me I asked you who you are.  
  
Jarell:Brittany it's me Jarell...your boyfriend...you don't remember me?  
  
Brittany:I'm sorry to say it but I don't.  
  
Jarell:OK I'ma go and get a doctor...but don't sit up you're in too much pain I'm sure...I love you.  
  
I kissed her quickly on the lips and went to find Dr. Simmons.  
  
Brittany's POV:  
  
WHOA!!!My boyfriend??DAMN....Was I really injured that badly?I mean I remember my sister and Jennifer...I remember most of what happened...but I'll play it off cuz I don't wanna get the guy in trouble...cuz I know who it was and I'm real close with him...but I can't remember my own boyfriend?  
  
Jarell's POV:  
  
Jarell:Dr. Simmons!  
  
DS:Yes young man?  
  
Jarell:It's Brittany...she's awake.  
  
DS:Oh ok I'm coming.  
  
So me and Dr. Simmons walk down to Brittany's room,room 317,and Lacey and Jennifer are still asleep.  
  
DS:Ok is there anything you need ta tell me before I check her??  
  
Jarell:Ummmm yeah...I'm her boyfriend and she doesn't remember me...she remembers her sister and their best friend tho.  
  
Lacey POV:  
  
WHAT???Did I just hear correctly?Brittany forgot who Jarell is?OH HELL NAW!!!She fitna remember REAL quick.  
  
Lacey:HUH??!! Wat you mean she don't remember you?  
  
Jarell:Just wat I said.  
  
Lacey:Doc??How long will she be without that memory?(hey I rymed lol)  
  
DS:Well probably about a week and a half.  
  
Lacey:WTF????Hell naw...she ain't gon be not remembering her fia...(she caught herself) her boyfriend for a week and a half!  
  
(A/N:Wat was that mess up all about?Read on and maybe you'll find out)  
  
DS:Well all I can say is keep her around familiar things and that might speed up the bringin bak of her memory.  
  
Lacey:Iight  
  
Brittany POV:  
  
Did Lacey almost say wat I think she almost said??I'll forget bout it.NE- wayz..I wanna find out when I can get out of here.  
  
Brittany:Doc??When can I get out of here?  
  
DS:Actually taday...if Lacey or Jarell will sign you out...BUT you have to take it easy for the next week or two alright?  
  
Brittany:Iight  
  
Jarell:I'll sign her out.  
  
DS:Alright here are the papers...just sign right there.  
  
Jarell signed the papers while Lacey got my stuff.  
  
Lacey:Britt get dressed  
  
Brittany:OK OK stop bein so fuckin bossy.  
  
I got up,went into the bathroom and got dressed.When I came out er'one was ready to go.  
  
Jennifer(still half asleep):Come on let's go.  
  
Er'one:OK...good idea.  
  
Brittany:Ya it's bout damn time I get outta here.  
  
Jarell:LOL  
  
*back at the house*  
  
Jennifer POV:  
  
Jennifer:Britt...girl r u iight?  
  
Brittany:Ya I'm fine y?  
  
Jennifer:Cuz I was thinkin bout goin over to Mario's house but I wanted to see if you were iight cuz if u weren't then I wouldn't go.  
  
Brittany:It's fine go see ur man..I'll tell er'one where ur freaky ass went.  
  
Jennifer:LOL OK.  
  
Brittany:Oh and one more thing before you go.  
  
Jennifer:What?  
  
Brittany:Thanx for being there for me...oh and don't get urself preggie LOL.  
  
Jennifer:LOL I won't...and that was 2 things.  
  
Brittany:I know.  
  
Jennifer:Iight I'm out.  
  
Brittany:Iight 1  
  
Jennifer:1  
  
I walk out of the house and start to walk over to Mario's house...  
  
I get there and knock on the door.  
  
Demario:Ya who is it?  
  
Jennifer:It's me baby!  
  
Demario opens the door lookin HELLA fine taday.  
  
Demario:Hey baby...how's Brittany?  
  
Jennifer:She's fine  
  
I walk in his house and sit on the couch.  
  
Demario:Thats good.  
  
Jennifer:Ya  
  
Demario:Sooooooo wat do you wanna do?  
  
Jennifer:Follow me and I'll tell ya.  
  
Demario:LOL OK.  
  
I get up and walk to Demario's room with him right behind me.Then when we got in there I closed and locked his door...just in case ne1 happened to come over.  
  
Jennifer:C'mere baby.  
  
Author's POV:  
  
Demario walked over to Jennifer and Jennifer kissed him.Demario deepened the kissed .Hi tongue slid into Jennifer's mouth and started to dance with her tongue.Jennifer pulled off Demario's shirt and wife beater.Then Demario took off Jennifer's shirt and bra.Then he picked Jenn up and took her to the bed.After he was on top of her she unbuttoned his pants and took them off.He did the same to her.Then Demario pulled out a condom,slid down Jennifer's panties and his boxers.  
  
Demario:Are you sure you wanna do this?I mean you are a virgin.  
  
Jennifer:I'm sure...I couldn't think of another person to give my virginity to.  
  
Demario reached over opened the condom and put it on.Then he placed himself inbetween Jenn's legs and slowly slid in.Jennifer started crying because of the pain.But after a few minutes she got used to it.They started gettin into it.  
  
Jennifer:MMMMMMMM..OH GOD!!  
  
Demario:UMMMMM..  
  
7 minutes later they both came...  
  
Sorry yall but I'm kinda stuck now...lol...just deal with wats here.R&R...HOLLA ~1~ Brittany 


End file.
